Blue Rose
by kittypaw1
Summary: There he was late at night standing under the moons embrace. The Sight was breathtaking the field filled with beautiful blue roses. You could see the petals dancing around his body. I gasped in shock when he turned my way and the way those golden eyes looked at me. Then I suddenly hear him whisper a few words with a grin and disapper."My Mate..."
1. Chapter 1

Blue Rose

Hey Guys im back with the first chapter. If there Is any spelling errors im sorry just ignore them lol. I hope you guys like it by the way this is rated M for a reason. Maybe not in the first couple of chapters but their is going to be Yaoi. Just to tell you this is going to be sorta OOC. Lol well let's move on.

There he was late at night standing under the moons embrace. The Sight was breathtaking the field filled with beautiful blue roses. You could see the petals dancing around his body. I gasped in shock when he turned my way and the way those golden eyes looked at me. Then I suddenly hear him whisper a few words with a grin and disapper."My Mate..."

Chapter 1- Blue Roses

Sess P.O.V

Sesshōmaru has been getting this weird feeling since last night. He can't explain exactly what the feeling means. Something sweet, Impossible the great Lord Sesshōmaru Feeling something nice. "Jaken go get my mother for me." Jaken just looked at Sesshōmaru and stared."NOW" His inner beast said.

With that Jaken jumped in fear "Yes right away lord." Jaken then left to go grab Sesshōmaru mother. While Jaken was away Sesshōmaru was getting really frustrated.

'"Why do I feel this way and why does it get stronger every minute."

"It is him he is getting closer." HIs Inner Yokai Raged

"Who" Sesshōmaru said in frustration and anger

Just then Sesshōmaru mother walked in "Sesshōmaru I heard you wanted to see me"

"Yes, Im having weird problems and I don't know what is causing them" He said his face growing redder each second.

"Sesshomaru it seems like your mate is near..."

"I need no mate"

With that he ran out to his favorite mysterious place...

Sorry Guys it is really short I will update a longer one today. Thank you for your support.


	2. Summary

Blue Rose

Hi Guys I wanted to write a fanfiction like this for a long time. I was looking for the perfect story. I am so glad I finally found a topic. I am a huge Yaoi fan and my favorite characters from inuyasha are sesshomaru and of course, Inuyasha himself. So I was like Incest hmm... LoL anyway enough of my Rumbling Sorry to the story.

_There he was late at night standing under the moons embrace. The Sight was breathtaking the field filled with beautiful blue roses. You could see the petals dancing around his body. I gasped in shock when he turned my way and the way those golden eyes looked at me. Then I suddenly hear him whisper a few words with a grin and disapper."My Mate..."_

That's my Summary guys I will have the first chapter posted tomorrow lol sorry its late at night. I hope you guys like the story. ^_^

Well until Later


	3. Arthur's Note

I've been gone for some time now. Im sorry for all those people that have wait to see where this story is going but sadly I have been busy with life and since school is finishing I have more time to write now . Can't wait sadly it's 11:47 where I live right now so I can't puplish a chapter today but to make up to you guys im going to write a long chapter so look forward to it in the next couple of days.


	4. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys i'm back lol. I am not very knowledgeable with Inuyasha but I'll try my best to make this series a good one. So I hope you like it **_

Last Time-

"I need no mate"

and with that Sesshōmaru ran off to a mysterious place...

Countinuation-

Sesshōmaru kept on running further and deeper into the forest were many dangerous enemies were resting and called that part of the area there home. Sesshōmaru payed no mind to them. Most of them were weak and he could handle them in one fast swoop with his poison, but than he was stopped by one who looked different than all the others.

"Sesshōmaru..." the enemy youkai said in a seductive voice.

Sesshōmaru shocked and disgusted just stared at this disgraceful youkai. The Youkai's face was just a mess bright red like he was drunk or something. His steps were staggering as well when walking towards Sesshōmaru. And his smell was just outrageous he smelled like a garbage pit x10. Suddenly the youkai comes at full speed and catches Sesshōmaru off guard. Pinning him to a tree.

Growling seductively the youkai said,"mmm... Sesshōmaru you smell delicious. waaana get fucked. Not like I care i'll do it anyways." He says with a purr. Grinding his hard-on against Sesshōmaru.

Disgusted with this act of defileness Sesshōmaru decided to take action against this weak ass youkai. With a clean and fast motion Sesshōmaru lifted up his arm and in a couple of secounds the youkai's head was cleaned right off his once lively body.

Sesshōmaru said with a smirk,"If you really wanted to fuck. I will be the one on top not you."

Leaving the body Sesshōmaru continued on his way towards his treasured spot one where he can rest and think in peace with no distractions. Because as far as he knows he is the only one who knows about this spot or so he thought...

_**Sorry guys Hope you like it. Sorry for bad grammer and if you can't take the action in this chapter don't countinue on lol. Next chapter will probably be posted in a couple of days. Well Enjoy. Inuyasha will be coming in next chapter with his point of view.**_


End file.
